Eu te mato Emmett!
by Mia995
Summary: Que foi meu amor? - Ele se senta na cama e percebe que está molhada - Querida foi você que fez xixi nas calças? - Meu Deus como é que com o filho pronto pra nascer ele me solta essa pérola?" - trecho da one-shot/ Serie Crazy
1. Unico

**P.O.V Rose **

Eu abri os olhos e segundos depois senti algo molhado nas minhas pernas. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava e a única coisa que eu consiga pensar era "Respira Rose! Você tem que ficar calma". Eu estava tentando lembrar do que Wendell, meu professor de ioga, me disse na ultima aula quando eu ouço um ronco.

Ah é! Eu tenho um marido, então não preciso entrar em pânico e... OPA! O MARIDO É EMMETT ! Ok Rose, tudo vai dar certo, seu bebê vai nascer forte e saudável.

Eu não falei? Eu estou grávida e minha bolsa acabou de estourar ou seja meu baby vai nascer!!!

Eu me viro cuidadosamente pro lado, por que eu to grávida, e cutuco o Emmett.

- Emmett. - Eu sussurro - Emmett!- Eu sussurro mais alto – Emme... HAAAAAAA! - Eu ia falar o nome dele, mas senti uma contração e Jesus como dói. Acredita que o filho da mãe, me desculpe Esme, não acordou então no momento de raiva eu pego o copo d'agua na cabeceira e jogo no Emmett.

- HAAAAA!! *PLOFT* - No susto ele vira e cai da cama e depois eu vejo a cabeça dele virando pra tudo que é lado com os olhos arregalados - O que foi? O que foi?

- Emmetttttttttttttttttttt - Eu afinei no final por que acabei de sentir mais uma contração.

- Que foi meu amor? - Ele se senta na cama e percebe que está molhada - Querida foi você que fez xixi nas calças? - Meu Deus como é que com o filho pronto pra nascer ele me solta essa pérola?

- Não seu idiota! - Eu tava fula da vida isso sem contar que tava sentido dor - A BOLSA ESTOROU!

Ele ficou me olhando com cara de paspalho e depois falou meio debilmente.

- Rose,aqui não tem nenhuma bolsa como é que ela vai estourar?

- HAAAA!!!!!!!!!! - PUTA QUE PARIU! COMO ISSO DÓI! Como eu estava começando a ficar um (muito) pouco desesperada eu gritei tudo de uma vez - EMMETT O NOSSO BEBÊ VAI NASCER!!!

- WTF? - Ele me olhou assustado enquanto eu respirava cachorrinho.

- Seu imbecil eu to morrendo de dor aqui. Toma alguma atitude e me leva pro hospital.

Então meu marido finalmente acorda de verdade e começa a falar.

- O que eu faço? O que eu faço? OMG!! Meu filho vai nascer!! - E do nada ele começa a pular de alegria - Meu filho vai nascer, eu to tão feliz!!!! Rose vai tentando se levantar que eu vou pegar tudo que a gente precisa, ou seja filmadora, a bolsa pra levar pro hospital, as roupas e uma mini-cueca extra grande pro meu filho, por que com toda a certeza ele vai puxar o meu orgulho entre as pernas e... - Ele foi tagarelando e correndo pelo quarto enquanto eu coloquei apenas um casaco e fui respirando cachorrinho em direção a sala. Quando chego lá eu tenho a impressão de ter visto a porta bater. Ok, essa pressão toda ta me deixando confusa.

**P.O.V Emmett**

"MEU FILHO VAI NASCER!!" É isso que eu tenho vontade de gritar pra todo mundo, eu to tão feliz e tão nervoso. Agora eu estou no meu carro a 180 km/h e to falando pelos cotovelos.

- Calminha Rose, vai dar tudo certo. Eu prometo comprar uma bolsa nova pra você depois. O hospital já está até esperando, viu? Respira do jeito que o Wendell te ensinou, acalma mesmo! Eu to respirando assim e ta funcionando. *respira cachorrinho* Meu amor, a gente não discutiu sobre o nome dele, quer saber? Deixa pra lá, agora não é hora pra isso. Amor ta respirando como eu falei? - Eu falei tudo isso sem desviar os olhos da estrada e quando eu pergunto pra Rose eu só ouço um:

Cri cri cri *som de grilos*

- Rose? - Eu olho pro lado e... CADÊ A ROSE?! Eu freio o carro e saio na rua - ROSE!!!!! - Gente to ficando desesperado cadê minha mulher que ta quase parindo meu filho? Então de repente me vem uma teoria - OMG! Os ET's seqüestraram minha mulher!!!! - Eles pegaram Rose por que ela é linda e ta grávida, é lógico. Então quando eu estou lamentando a abdução da minha mulher, do nada eu escuto:

**I'm too sexy:**

"**I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt  
Too Sexy For My Shirt  
So Sexy It Hurts  
(quick "And") I'm Too Sexy For Milan  
Too Sexy For Milan  
New York And Japan"**

"_Estou muito sexy pra minha camisa...  
Muito sexy pra minha camisa  
Tão sexy que machuca_

_E sou muito sexy para Milão,  
Muito sexy para Milão,  
Nova York e Japão"_

Cara, eu adoro essa musica! Eu começo a fazer uma dançinha enquanto procuro a origem do som e adivinhem? É o meu celular! Eu sabia que conhecia a música de algum lugar. Então eu atendi o celular:

**Rose P.O.V:**

ALELUIA IRMÃOS!!! Emmett atendeu o celular. AIII!! Outra contração.

- Emmett onde você está? - Eu digo rapidamente.

- Meu amor, você conseguiu fugir dos ET's? - Se eu não amasse esse cabeça oca, eu juro que eu encheria ele de porrada.

- Que mané ET. EU TO EM CASA SEU RETARDADO!!! - Eu to com um bebê quase nascendo e ele vem me falar de ET? - SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VIR ME PEGAR OU TA DIFICIL?

- OMG! EU ESQUECI VOCÊ EM CASA! - Ele grita e logo depois desliga o telefone na minha cara.

Ok. Calma Rose, o Emmett só está nervoso, por isso ele ta mais retardado que o normal. Agora respira cachorrinho que tudo vai ficar bem e...

De repente, eu escuto a porta sendo arrombada e me viro assustada.

- Minha porta... - Eu falo lamentando. Então olho quem foi o ser que fez isso e adivinhem quem foi? Acertou quem disse Emmett.

- Desculpa amor, mas eu tinha esquecido a chave então eu chutei a porta. - Ele falou se aproximando de mim (Eu estava sentada no sofá) e fazendo vários gestos com as mãos e de repente me pegou no colo. É nessas horas que eu penso "Como é bom ter marido bombadão" - Agora vamos pro hospital já está tudo lá no carro, só falta você. - E lá fomos nós para o hospital.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Rose acabou de ser levada pelos médicos, parece que vão me chamar quando o parto começar, eles estão arrumando tudo. Agora é só esperar...

**4 minutos depois...**

- Senhor essa é a décima quinta vez que pergunta se já está tudo arrumado. - A enfermeira disse pacientemente.

- Eu sei! Mas estou ansioso demais! - Eu falei com cara de pânico, pelo menos eu acho que saiu uma cara de pânico.

- Tome esse copo d'agua, daqui a pouco o senhor será chamado. - Falou a enfermeira e depois saiu.

**Mais 10 minutos...**

- Senhor Cullen? - Um medico me perguntou.

- Ao vivo e em cores. - Eu disse sorrindo nervoso.

- Sua mulher já tainda não tem dilatação suficiente. - Eu fiquei olhando pra ele com cara de cú, então ele continuou - Ou seja, seu filho vai demorar um pouco pra nascer mas já vamos ficar todos na sala de parto

- E eu vou poder assistir o parto?! - Eu perguntei com os olhos brilhando.

- Não. - Ele falou rápido e depois se encolheu com meu olhar.

- Como assim não? - Eu perguntei meio furioso, afinal não vou poder ver o nascimento do meu filho?

- Sua mulher pediu para não deixar o senhor entrar. - Ele explicou.

- Por que ela pediu isso? - Agora eu fiquei confuso.

- Algo haver com o fato de que não quer que o marido a veja descabelada, lutando para o filho nascer. - Ele disse pensativamente e depois dá de ombros e fala - Você sabe como as mulheres são meio detalhistas.

- E como sei. - Eu falo me lembrando da minha irmã Alice, de minha Rose e da minha cunhada Bella - Bom obrigado e quanto tempo vai demorar o parto?

- Em media dura 13 horas. - Ele respondeu e logo depois saiu andando.

- Eu vou morrer até lá. - Eu falo isso caindo com tudo na cadeira. Até que me vem uma idéia...

**Alice P.O.V**

Eu estava lá tendo meu soninho da beleza tranquilamente quando eu começo a ouvir meu telefone tocar.

- Hum... Jasper... - Eu falo cutucando meu marido - Jasper... Atende...

- Ah não amor... - Ele murmura enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço e se enroscando em mim.

- Jasper. - Eu exclamei mais alto, mas ele não responde. - Jasper? - Eu me viro e vejo ele dormindo. Oww! Ele fica tão lindo assim, dá até pena de acorda e...

TRIIIIIM!!!!! *onomatopéia de telefone*

Que saco! Então em um estado totalmente grogue, eu tateio a cabeceira até encontrar a porcaria que eu chamo de telefone.

- Fala desgraça! - Quem mandou me acordar no meio do meu soninho da beleza? Agora agüenta uma baixinha grossa, filhinho.

- Oi pra você também maninha. - Tinha que ser aquela praga que eu chamo de irmão (Lê-se:Emmett).

- O que foi, traste? - Poxa eu tava tão bem aqui na minha caminha e...

- Teu afilhado vai nascer! - WHAT?

- É O QUE?! - Eu sei que gritei e tals, mas o Jasper ta tão acostumado que nem mais afeta o sono dele.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. - Dava para sentir o sorriso de satisfação dele pela voz.

- Eu to indo pro hospital AGORA. - Eu já fui falando pulando da cama.

- Ok! Eu to esperando vocês. - Ele respondeu.

- Pera ai! Você não devia estar com a Rose no parto do seu filho? - Eu achei estranho, Emmett vive dizendo que vai adorar ver seu filho nascendo.

- Rose não me deixou entrar. - Ele falou com voz de choro.

- Ah ta, então eu vou estar ai daqui a pouco, tchau! - E desliguei na cara dele. Eu tinha acabado de me lembra do combinado entre Rose, Bella e eu

Eu me viro para a cama e vejo o Jasper dormindo. Gente! Eu não vou conseguir acordar ele! EPA! Eu já sei!! Eu pego o celular e programo no toque, coloco na cara dele e aperto o play:

- ACOOOOOOOOOORDAAAAAA - Meu celular.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Jasper acordando assustado.

- YEEEEEEEEEAH!!! - Euzinha fazendo uma comemoração pelo meu plano ter dado certo.

- Pra que você fez isso Alice? Nunca ouviu falar que sono é sagrado? - Ele fez uma cara de emburrado.

- Hã... NÃO! E só pra você saber, eu te acordei por que... - Eu faço uma parada dramática para dar mais mistério e quando eu vou continuar ele me interrompe.

- Fala, baixinha! - Ele falou todo impaciente.

- Ok! Eu já ia falar. - Ele me dá um olhar que me arrepiou toda - NOSSO AFILHADO VAI NASCER!! - Eu gritei/berrei.

- Por que você não disse antes? - Ele levanta desesperado indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Eu to dizendo agora. - Eu respondi indo pro banheiro também.

Lá a gente brigou pela pasta de dente, então resolvemos passar um de cada vez como adultos civilizados que somos.

**10 minutos depois...**

**Jasper P.O.V**

Agora eu to prontinho. Meu afilhado vai nascer!! Eu to muito feliz e... Por que Alice ainda não está pronta?

- Alice! Foi ter nosso filho aí no closet? - Eu falei irritado, poxa nós não vamos para uma festa e sim para um hospital.

- Amor! Eu to na maior dúvida. – Ela sai de lá com uma carinha de coitada que eu quase acreditei que o problema fosse serio, quase, até ela me falar:

- Eu to em duvida entre esse vestido florido, e esse conjunto azul escuro. - Ela levantou as duas roupas - É que o florido é muito feliz para um hospital a essa hora da noite e o azul é muito sério e profissional. - Ela olhou para as roupas com a boca torcida. E eu estava de boca aberta.

- Alice. - Eu falo depois do choque inicial - NÓS VAMOS NOS ATRASAR!!

- Mas é muito difícil escolher. Eu tenho muita opções. - Ela falou apontando para o closet abarrotado de roupa.

- Deixa comigo. - E lá fui eu ser o salvador da pátria. No closet eu peguei uma calça jeans escura, uma bata cor de creme, um casaco preto e por ultimo peguei um daqueles sapatos que parecem uma sapatilha, mas tem uma abertura na frente e tem salto, eu não faço a menor idéia de como se chama, afinal eu sou homem. Eu cheguei lá e coloquei tudo nos seus braços e falei - Pronto agora vai se vestir. - E depois eu a empurrei (delicadamente) para o banheiro.

- Mas Jazz. - Ela tentou falar enquanto eu a empurrava.

- Sem mas, nem menos Alice. - Eu falei, mas minha baixinha era insistente.

- Mas Jazz... - Dessa vez eu nem me dei ao trabalho de falar, eu agarrei ela e a prensei na parede a beijando. Alguns minutos depois eu me afastei alguns milímetros para ela respirar depois do beijo e murmurei.

- Se vestir isso logo, eu prometo que depois que voltarmos você vai ter muito mais que isso. - Aquilo foi instantâneo, ela me empurrou e saiu correndo para se vestir gritando.

- EU VOU ESTAR PRONTA EM MENOS DE 5 MINUTOS!!

Eu ainda não disse aqui, mas... *joga cabelos pro lado* Eu sou o cara!

**Alice P.O.V**

Eu praticamente pulando no banco do carro. JASPER É MUITO LENTO PARA DIRIGIR! Ele ta 95 km/h é muito pouco, se tivesse me deixado dirigir...

- JASPER BOTA ESSE CARRO PRA ANDAR! - Eu grito pro meu marido que... ESTÁ DIMINUINDO A VELOCIDADE E...

...

...

POR QUE ELE PAROU O CARRO NO MEIO DA RUA (detalhe: A rua está vazia)

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? Eu pensei que você me amasse e... - Eu sei que to sendo dramática e tals, mas ele precisava me interromper?

- Alice quer parar com isso! - Ele diz impaciente e depois me olha confuso - Por que você ta dando um ataque?

- Por que você parou o carro! - Eu falei como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo e depois ele me olha incrédulo.

- Alice... - Ele diz lentamente como se eu tivesse problemas mentais - O sinal está vermelho. - Ele fala apontando para o semáforo.

- E por que você não fura? - Eu perguntei debilmente

- Por que tem câmeras tirando foto do carro que fura e eu não to afim de ir para a policia agora. - Ele me explica e eu fico vermelha, uma coisa que eu odeio (ela odeia corar pra alguém que não entendeu), por que até eu conhecer o Jasper, eu nunca corei, só ele consegue provocar isso em mim e cá entre nós é extremamente vergonhoso

- Ah ta. - Eu falei praticamente sussurrando.

- SAI DO CARRO GRANFINA E ME PASSA TUDO! - Um moleque diz encostado no meu lado do carro com uma faca.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! - Jasper grita - QUE BICHO FEIO!!!

- HOMI TU PERDEU A NOÇÃO DO PERIGO? - O projeto mal feito de ladrão.

- CALADOS OS DOIS. - Eu gritei - MEU AFILHADO TÁ NASCENDO, ENTÃO EU VOU COLABORAR.

Jasper me olhou indignado e o moleque com os olhos brilhando. Só que os olhos dele não brilharam quando eu abri a porta do carro rapidamente conseqüentemente a socando nele. Depois que sai do carro eu chutei a faca pra longe e peguei meu bastão de choque na bolsa (coisa básica para segurança pessoal hoje em dia).

- OLHA AQUI CRIATURINHA DESGRAÇADA! HOJE MEU AFILHADO, QUE JÁ É PRATICAMENTE MEU FILHO, VAI NASCER E NÃO VAI SER **VOCÊ** A ME ATRAPALHAR DE IR VE-LO. ENTÃO TOOOOMAA!! - Eu gritava que nem um psicopata e dei um choque no traseiro do ser na minha frente.

- AAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEEE. - O garoto gritou e se levantou começando a correr.

- ISSO É PELO O QUE SUA MÃE NÃO FEZ! - Eu dei um ultimo chute no traseiro dele e voltei para o carro.

- Pode colocar o carro pra andar, amor? - Eu perguntei inocentemente para um chocado Jasper.

- Amor, tu ficou tão sexy agora. - Ele me dirigiu um sorriso lindo. OW!!! - É por isso que eu te amo, fadinha.

- Eu também te amo. Agora... ACELERA O CARRO. - Eu gritei animada.

- YEAH!!!! - Ele gritou colocando o carro em alta velocidade. Filhinho de Emmett e Rose agüenta que sua consultora de moda ta chegando.

**Edward P.O.V**

Eu suspiro cansado na cadeira. Eu estou em um hospital 2:54 da manhã. O QUE NÃO FAZEMOS POR AMOR? A historia é o seguinte: Eu e Bella, Bella e eu fomos jantar noite passada, até ai tudo bem então de alguma forma na hora de sairmos do restaurante Bella rolou escada abaixo e cá estou no hospital tendo um ataque de nervos. E se ela perde um dente? Quebrar um dedo? Ou perde a memória? Eu devia ter me apaixonado por alguém que tem a capacidade de andar em qualquer superfície sem tropeçar/escorregar.

Mas eu não mando no meu coração e no fim acho que esse é o charme de Bella. Ser super-desastrada foi o que acabou chamando minha atenção pra ela e assim acabar me apaixonando

- Senhor Cullen? - O médico falou.

- Eu mesmo. - Eu falei ansioso já me levantando.

- Sua esposa esta bem só tem alguns arranhões. - O médico respondeu dando um sorriso amigável.

- HAAAAAAAAAA!!!! - Eu ouço a voz da minha mulher e saio correndo e quando chego na sala de atendimento eu vejo algo inusitado.

- NÃO CHEGE PERTO DE MIM!! - Bella falou jogando um travesseiro no enfermeiro que sorria de forma estranha.

- Não vai doer nada. - Credo! O cara tava com um olhar estranho. EPA! O QUE ESSE DESGRAÇADO TÁ QUERENDO COM MINHA MULHER?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Eu falei grosso.

- Graças a Deus. - Bella falou correndo pra mim, mas no caminho escorregou e caiu de bunda no chão.

Sabe eu teria rido horrores se não fosse o fato de o enfermeiro (que não percebeu minha presença, não sei como) aproveitar que ela estava no chão e voar pra cima dela com uma injeção enorme. Deu até arrepio de ver.

- Agora fique paradinha. - Ele murmurou pra ela.

- Edward ele tava passando a mão em mim. – Minha Bella diz sufocadamente e depois o enfermeiro tampa a boca dela.

QUE PORRA ESTAVA ACONTECENDO ALI?!

Eu não sei o que me deu, mas eu vi tudo vermelho e me baixou um homem das cavernas bem possessivo. Eu voei pro cara e bom... pra encurta as coisas no final da luta o cara tava no chão com dois olhos roxos e boca cheia de sangue e uns velhinhos estavam na porta gritando junto com os pacientes dentro da sala.

- PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA!

- PODE IR DANDO MEU DINHEIRO PESSOAL. - Um velhinho na cadeira de rodas gritou animado. Eu presumi que ele tinha ganhado alguma aposta em relação a briga.

- Você está bem, amor? - Eu perguntei para Bella que estava em um canto olhando pra briga com a expressão neutra.

- Obrigada. - Ela falou sorrindo.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Perguntou uma enfermeira olhando para o cara que eu espanquei.

- Ele veio aplicar uma injeção e começou a passar a mão em mim. - Bella explicou.

- Mike? – A enfermeira identificou o verme no chão e depois começou rir - HAHAHA! BEM FEITO.

Eu não sei por que mas eu gostei da enfermeira.

- Por que? - Eu perguntei curioso.

- Esse inútil fica dando em cima de todas as enfermeiras, mas parece que agora resolveu partir pra cima das pacientes. - Depois ela olhou pro chão e pegou a injeção enorme, automaticamente eu senti minha Bella se encolher nos meus braços - JESUS! Quem em sã consciência usaria uma injeção dessas?

- MUITO BEM PESSOAL! CIRCULANDO, CIRCULANDO. - O medico que tinha falado comigo, fazendo todos se afastarem.

Em questão de 10 minutos o tal de Mike tinha sido levado, sob risadas dos colegas, e a poça de sangue estava sendo pacientemente limpada pela faxineira.

**Bella P.O.V**

To falando ta pra nascer pessoa mais azarada do que eu. É claro que conhecer, me apaixonar e casar com Edward é exceção da regra, graças a Deus toda regra tem exceção, mas fora isso eu só levo machucados pra casa.

Hoje, a noite estava perfeita então eu **tinha** que escorregar em uma _moeda_ e rolar escada abaixo. O coitado do Edward entrou em pânico. Depois eu estou na maca do hospital então eu vejo uma mega injeção, eu olhei pra ela e me arrepiei no sentido ruim da palavra. Aí vem a pior parte: A mão que segurava aquela injeção era tarada, minha gente. Quando eu me dei conta a mão estava subindo na minha cocha então eu olho pro tarado e percebo que ele tava mais para um psicopata pelo sorrisinho dele.

Então em um ato de desespero, eu chuto o pinto dele e ele grito:

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - Eu penso "Que grito fino e histérico"

Enquanto ele fica lá, eu pego o travesseiro e me encosto em algum canto, eu grito para ele não se aproximar de mim. Então eu vejo Edward, meu salvador, e saio correndo em direção a ele, mas eu escorrego no meio do caminho. O que dá oportunidade do tarado da injeção subir em mim e tentar aplicar aquela injeção. Eu ainda não sei como, mas eu consegui falar sufocadamente o que ele tinha feito pra mim e parece que Edward entendeu já que segundos depois, ele praticamente voa pra cima do enfermeiro.

Enquanto eu to lá vendo Edward espancar o enfermeiro, me ocorre o infeliz pensamento que eu perdi uma bela noite de sexo selvagem com Edward. Para não chorar ali mesmo, eu mantenho minha face inexpressiva. Quando menos esperei eu vejo Edward me perguntando como estou. Eu sorrio agradecendo e pensando que terei outras oportunidades e que adorei vê-lo me defender. Depois disso uma enfermeira e um médico entram no quarto e resolvem toda a bagunça. Por que tinha um pessoal ali vendo alucinado o espancamento do enfermeiro que descobri se chamar Mike.

- Quando eu paro e penso em tudo que já passei com você, Bella. Eu realmente me assusto. - Edward disse sorrindo e encostado na parede ao lado da maca onde estava sentada.

- Acredite, eu também me assusto. - Eu falei olhando pro chão então eu vejo o motivo de ter me feito cair de bunda no chão quando corri pro Edward.

TINHA UMA MOEDA ALI!!

Eu estreitei os olhos para aquela direção. Definitivamente as moedas me odeiam

- Como está se sentido? – O médico perguntou pra mim.

- Bem. - Eu respondi tranquilamente, o que fez o médico me olhar chocado.

- A senhora rolou escada abaixo e se sente bem? - Ele estava começando a questionar minha sanidade pelo olhar.

- Eu já estou acostumada com a dor. - Eu falei. E o médico olha apavorado para Edward e depois para o chão onde a faxineira limpava o sangue.

- Hey! Eu não bato na minha mulher. - Edward falou indignado percebendo a expressão do medico.

- É verdade! - Eu falei agarrando o braço de Edward - Quando falei que sou acostumada com dor, eu quis dizer que sou descordenada e bastante desastrada, assim é normal eu sofrer algum acidente do tipo contusões na cabeça, ou um braço quebrado.

O médico me olhou com pena ao perceber que era verdade. Eu não sei por que, mas as pessoas sempre sabem quando estou mentido e quando falo a verdade.

- Bom você já pode ir pra casa. - Ele falou se dirigindo a uma criança que chorava desesperadamente em outra maca.

Eu toda feliz ia sair da maca, mas desisti antes mesmo de tentar. A maca era alta o suficiente para deixar meus pés balançando no ar. Eu estava calculando o melhor ângulo para não quebrar nada, apenas torcer, quando sinto duas mãos grandes e fortes me segurarem pela cintura e me colocar no chão.

- Eu já falei que te amo hoje? - Edward tinha me colocado no chão ao perceber meu problema.

- Falou cinco segundos antes de você rolar as escadas. - Ele sorrindo divertido - AI!! - Eu dei um tapa nele por gozar com a minha cara.

- Não se deve rir dos meus tombos. - Eu falei enfurecida andando em direção a porta e adivinha?

**Edward P.O.V**

E lá fui eu dar de super-Ed. Eu segurei ela a tempo de não bater a cabeça no chão.

- Você está bem? - Eu perguntei. Eu sempre me espanto com a capacidade de se acidentar da minha esposa.

- Eu... - Ela se endireitou e olhou pro chão. E seja lá o que ela viu a fez ficar vermelho púrpura - É SERIO A PARTIR DE AGORA EU VOU ABOLIR O USO DE MOEDAS.

Gritando isso ela saiu andando em passos duros passando do lado de uma moeda no chão.

Foi ai que me veio a luz!

Não chorem garotas, eu não morri. Apenas entendi tudo.

Foi uma moeda que fez Bella escorregar. Definitivamente a moeda é poderosa já que quando saí do quarto, eu vi uma enfermeira escorregar nela.

Enquanto eu tentava achar Bella no corredor, eu fui ligando meu celular. Eu tinha desligado para não ser perturbado no meu momento de nervos a flor da pele.

Tinha uma mensagem de voz. Eu coloquei pra escutar e a mensagem era de Emmett.

"_RAPÁ! MEU FILHO VAI NASCER!!! EU VOU FICAR AQUI VEGETANDO NA CADEIRA POR 13 HORAS POR QUE ROSE NÃO ME QUER NO PARTO DO NOSSO FILHO, PODE UMA COISA DESSAS? MAS TUDO BEM, EU SUBORNEI UM ENFERMEIRO PARA FILMAR TUDO, HAHAHA. PODE FALAR EU SOU UM GÊNIO SEXY. BOM É ISSO QUE EU TINHA PRA FALAR E PRA EXIGIR A SUA PRESENÇA E DA BELINHA. EU PRECISO DE ENTRETENIMENTO. ABRAÇO DE HOMEM E... MEU FILHO VAI NASCER"_

Depois dessa eu não fico mais surdo. Quando Emmett quer, consegue ter a voz mais poderosa do que a da Alice... PÁRA TUDO! Meu sobrinho vai nascer! E vai ser aqui nesse hospital! Onde está a Bella?

Eu começo a procurá-la por tudo que é canto, mas a mulher parece ter evaporado. Eu to quase chamando a segurança do hospital para me ajudar a procura - lá quando a vejo sentada ao lado de um homem, os dois estão aparentemente se divertindo muito, eu sinto algo revirar dentro de mim quando vejo a cena. Eu vou me aproximando lentamente para ver se tudo é uma miragem, mas algo que me choca é que a quando eu me aproximo o homem levanta os olhos pra mim e sorri.

- Bella, esse é seu marido? - Ele pergunta a minha esposa.

Bella se vira e ao me ver abre um grande sorriso, que eu retribuo automaticamente.

- Edward! - Ela se levanta quando me aproximo - Olha quem eu conheci - Ela se vira pro homem com cara de índio - Esse é Jake, ele esta esperando a esposa. Jake esse é o Edward, como você deduziu é o meu marido, sim.

- Prazer. - Ele abre um sorriso enorme e me estende a mão, e eu? Respiro discretamente aliviado, graças a Deus já tem compromisso e não ta dando em cima da Bella. - Bella me contou na confusão que ela se meteu hoje. Eu devo te agradecer por surrar Mike.

- Como assim? - Eu fiquei confuso e pelo visto Bella também.

- Bella não é a única vitima dele. - Ele fez carranca - Ele tentou com minha mulher, mas eu ensinei defesa pessoal pra ela. - Ele acrescenta com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Onde está ela? - Bella pergunta.

- Está fazendo um parto. - Quando ele fala isso eu me lembro da mensagem do Emmett.

- Bella, adivinha quem vai dar a luz? - Ela se vira para mim com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Rose? - Então ela agarra minha camisa e fica toda agitada - Quando? Como soube? E Alice? Emmett? Onde vai acontecer? Pelo amor de Deus, FALA!

- Calma, Bella respira. - Eu digo tentando acalmá-la - Foi agora a pouco, vai ser aqui, Emmett já está esperando e Alice e Jasper já estão a caminho.

- Será que Nessie não está fazendo o parto dessa tal de Rose? - Jake diz pensativamente.

- Isso seria maravilhoso. - Bella fala empolgada e depois olha para nós dois, enfezada - O que estão esperando para irmos lá? - Ela, com uma força monstruosa, arrasta nós dois pro elevador.

Uma coisa: Mulheres me assustam

**Bella P.O.V**

Meu sobrinho vai nascer! GENTEEEEEEE!!! To tão feliz e...

- HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! - Eu grito.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - Uma mulher e um homem gritam se abraçando.

-... - Edward, Jake e um cara loiro que não conheço.

Essa foi a reação de todos quando o elevador pára do nada, as luzes estão piscando um pouco e meu olhos tão quase se enchendo de lagrima de tanto medo.

- Me abracem. - Eu digo desesperadamente e logo depois eu viro sanduíche de Jake e Edward - Ok! Não me abracem. - Eu falo sufocada já que estou sendo espremida por dois homens fortes, sarados e gostosos (Graças a Deus Edward não escuta meus pensamentos). Apenas Jake se afasta, Edward apenas afrouxa o abraço me permitindo respirar.

- Caralho o que ta acontecendo? - A mulher de cabelos ruivos.

- Parece que o elevador parou. - O cara loiro responde tranquilamente.

- Só pode ser brincadeira. - O homem negro responde fazendo cara de choro.

- Não sei se você percebeu mas é impossível ser brincadeira, Laurent. - A mulher fala em um tom irônico mas dava pra ver que tremia um pouco.

- Ok! - Jake falou impedindo o homem de retrucar. - Brigar não vai adiantar em nada.

- Isso mesmo, nós temos que arranjar uma maneira de sair daqui. - Edward fala apoiando Jake.

- Alguma idéia? - O cara lá fala - A propósito me chamo James, eles são Victoria e Laurent *aponta para a ruiva e o homem negro* e vocês? - Ele olha pra mim e pisca, ai Jesus, ele não é de se jogar fora, mas ainda prefiro Edward.

- Ele é Jake, eu sou o Edward e essa é **minha** esposa Bella. - Edward dá até uma ênfase no "minha", eu gostei disso!

- Ta, ta, ta. - A Victoria fala e depois revira os olhos para James - Para de dar em cima dos outros que sua mulher ta bem aqui. - Ela aponta para si mesma e depois vira pra gente - O que vamos fazer, por que pessoalmente eu não gosto da idéia de ficar presa no elevador.

- Principalmente com ele. - Laurent fala com uma voz afinada e com a mão apontada para James que faz cara de indignado.

- Vou fingir que você não falou isso. - Ele diz fazendo cara de coitado e Laurent só dá de ombros.

- Bom, o que vamos fazer? - Victoria repete a pergunta.

Todos ficamos em silencio pensando, até que eu o quebro.

- Celular? - Todos imediatamente pegam o seus celulares.

- O meu acabou a bateria. - James fala frustrado.

- O meu não está comigo. - Victoria diz no mesmo tom.

- O meu ta sem sinal. - Edward diz olhando celular.

- O meu foi roubado. - Laurent fala com o olhar desfocado.

- O meu tem sinal. - Jake e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Liga logo Jake. - eles falaram e eu deixo ele ligar já que ele sabe o número do hospital.

- Alô?

**Meia hora depois...**

Lá estávamos todos nós sentados no elevador esperando Jake terminar a conversa. Eu estava apoiada no Edward e na nossa frente estava Laurent com cara de tédio apoiado na parede e Victoria encostada em James.

- Ok, muito obrigado. - Jake fala isso e desliga o telefone – A boa noticia é que vão vir nos resgatar, a má é que isso só vai acontecer daqui há duas horas.

- Por que? - Laurent pergunta desolado.

- Parece que estamos parados em um andar abandonado a quase vinte anos, então o acesso é mais difícil.

- Nada a ver. - Victoria fala olhando para baixo.

- Eu sei, mas fazer o que, né?

Todos suspiramos e ficamos quietos, eu aproveito e mando uma mensagem de texto para Emmett e Alice dizendo que vamos nos atrasar porque o elevador travou em um andar que não funciona há anos.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Eu era o único na sala de espera, por isso eu estava na maior folga comendo doritos com coca-cola, sendo que é proibido comer ali. Há uns cinco minutos Bella me mandou um torpedo dizendo que está presa no elevador com Edward, um novo amigo dela e mais três pessoas. Eita azar!

- ONDE ESTÁ!!!?? - Alice chega gritando e derrapa no chão parando certinho na minha frente.

SI-NIS-TRO

- Ela esta parindo agora. - Eu falo tranquilamente e começo a comer com mais fervor meu doritos, eu estava escondendo minha tristeza por não poder ver ao vivo meu filhinho nascer.

- Ow!! Não fica assim Emmett. - Alice se abaixa a minha frente (eu estava deitado no sofá)

- Como sabe que estou triste? - Eu pergunto assustado.

- Fácil! Você faz que nem mulher quando está triste, só que no lugar do sorvete é o doritos e coca-cola. - Ela diz com um sorriso e eu fico indignado, só por que eu adoro doritos, ela fala que eu ajo que nem mulher?

- Fala Emmett. - Jasper diz se aproximando ofegante - Parabéns pelo filho.

Ao ouvir isso, eu fiz um bico e quase abri o berreiro ali, mas eu sou homem e chorar não coisa de macho **(n/a: Povinho machista, não ¬¬'?)**

- AI!! - Ele gritou quando Alice deu um tapa no braço dele, aushauhsuahs bem feito! Quem manda lembra a dor alheia?

- Sua anta, não ta vendo que o coitado esta em seu momento emo? - Ela aponta pra mim. Jasper me olha analisando e para o olhar no dorito, curiosamente a expressão dele mostra compreensão. Caraca, será que não se pode comer doritos em paz, sem achar que você ta deprimido?

- Desculpe ai cara. Mas isso já era de se esperar da Rose.

- Como assim? - Eu perguntei confuso.

- Você conhece minha irmã. Rose é definitivamente... - Ele faz uma pausa procurando uma palavra - Rose!

Nunca pensei que Rose pudesse ser tão bem definida.

- Emmett não fica assim, viu? - Alice disse se sentando no chão, já que eu to deitado no sofá - Se te consola tanto Jasper como Edward, não vão ver o parto da Bella e o meu. - Alice disse sorrindo e Jasper, que estava tomando **minha **coca, se engasgou.

Bem feito...

...

Acredita que aquela criatura loira cuspiu em mim, após o engasgo? Eu socaria ele, mas a cara dele era impagável, então eu preferi rir dele, internamente é claro.

- O que? - Ele perguntou dando uma afinada na voz por causa do engasgo.

- Nós três combinamos, então nem vem Jasper. - E Jasper? Ficou caladinho, por que nós três sabíamos que não podíamos nos meter em assunto delas, a prova disso foi aquela vez que elas nos deixaram na estrada nus e...

_**Flash Back on**_

_- HEY!ESPEREM!! - Eu sai gritando, nu, atrás do carro das três junto com Jasper e Edward no mesmo estado. E elas? Riam que nem hienas maléficas._

_- QUEM MANDOU SE METER NOS NOSSOS ASSUNTOS!? - Elas aceleraram e nós paramos no meio da estrada deserta, foi ai que percebemos que elas deixaram uma mala cair. Nós saímos correndo atrás delas, mas imagine nossa surpresa ao abrir a mala e encontrar roupas de travestis? Nós nos olhamos por segundos e depois gritamos apontando um para o outro acusadoramente._

_- ISSO TUDO É CULPA SUA!_

_**Flash Back off**_

*Suspiro* Aquela foi uma longa noite... Mas essa historia será relembrada outra hora. Agora o foco é que Alice, Jasper e eu estamos olhando para cada um com cara de cú.

O que vamos fazer agora?

**Edward P.O.V **

Estamos aqui nesse elevador a algum tempo e no meio do tédio começamos a falar um do outro. James e Victoria são casados, eu sei, eu também fiquei chocado, parece que eles tem uma espécie de relacionamento aberto, Laurent é amigo dos dois e é gay, isso não me surpreendeu.

Os três estavam aqui por causa de uma amiga de Victoria: Irina.

Já Jacob está aqui por causa da esposa, todos nós já sabíamos, o cara é legal no final das contas. Bella e eu contamos a nossa historia, aí veio o silencio...

- QUER SABER?! - James surtou no meio do silencio.

- Eu quero sim, mas será que dá pra falar em vez de berrar? - Victoria falou com as mãos no ouvido.

- Concordo com a diva ruiva. - Laurent falou, ele e Victoria eram melhores amigos.

- Você acha mesmo que eu sou diva? - Victoria perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- É claro, só não me supera. - Laurent responde jogando os cabelos pro lado consequentemente batendo na cara da ruiva com suas madeixas.

- Já entendemos que as duas são divas, agora voltando. - James disse com cara de tédio - Eu quero sair desse elevador.

- Concordo. - Jake disse rapidamente - Aqui é apertado, alguém aqui ta soltando gases e eu quero ir ao banheiro fazer minha necessidade fisiológica numero 1 - Depois que ele fala é que percebe o que disse, por isso ele se encolhe e diz - Eu não devia ter dito a ultima parte.

- Podia ter nos poupado mesmo. - Bella responde.

- Mas o que você pretende fazer? - Eu perguntei a James, afinal eu também queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- O elevador está parado em um andar, segundo o que disseram, certo? - James pergunta a Jacob que apenas acena com a cabeça - Então basicamente nós vamos abrir a porta e entrar nesse andar. - James completou com cara de vitorioso.

- É só isso? - Eu perguntei assustado, o plano era simples demais.

- É melhor do que nada. - Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Então lá fomos nós três tentar abrir a porta, Laurent não quis ajudar, algo a ver com "Eu não posso quebrar minhas unhas perfeitas". Nós tentamos de tudo que é canto e não conseguimos abrir a porcaria da porta. Aí com os narizes empinados as mulheres e Laurent de plantão nos empurraram para longe da porta e depois de ouvir alguns barulhos estranhos, a porta do elevador tinha um espaço pequeno para puxarmos e abrir a porta. Assim que nós abrimos a porta Bella, Victoria e Laurent deram as mãos e começaram a pular ali mesmo.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - As três gritaram.

- !!!!! - Nós homens gritamos.

As três pularam tanto que o elevador desceu metade para baixo, felizmente ainda dava para entrar no andar. Assim que tudo terminou, eu percebi que Bella pulou em mim e estávamos em uma posição bem sugestiva na parede e cofcofcof, bom voltando Victoria pulou em James de forma que ficou com suas pernas ao redor da cintura, a ruiva olhava pra todos os lados assustada e James tava com a cabeça encostado nos peitos dela, ele abriu um enorme sorriso ao perceber onde seu rosto se encontrava. Então eu olho pro lado e vejo uma cena bizarra, Laurent tinha praticamente subido no Jake... Aushaushaushauhs.

- UHAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSA' - Eu não aguentei o riso e todos após ver eles começaram a rir.

- Sai de cima de mim Laurent. - Jake falou com cara de raiva.

- Mas aqui ta tão bom. - Laurent respondeu com manha.

- Eu sou casado. - Jake lembrou a ele.

- Estraga prazer. - Laurent resmungou pulando para o chão, o elevador se mexeu de leve e todos se olharam assustados.

- EU VOU SUBIR PRIMEIRO! - Jake gritou.

- AS MULHERES PRIMEIRO. - Laurent gritou e começou a escalar em James e subiu no andar.

- Hey! - Bella e Victoria gritaram.

- Deixa pra lá, subam. - Eu falei pegando a Bella e praticamente jogando ela no corredor do andar.

Depois que todos estavam seguros no andar ouvimos um barulho no elevador e nos viramos.

…

…

…

CARALHO!

**Bella P.O.V**

O ELEVADOR CAIU COM TUDO!!!

Eu nunca pensei que um dia eu pudesse ter a sorte de sair de um elevador antes...

Espera!

- Eu não sei o que é mais assustador eu ter tido _sorte_ de sair do elevador segundos antes dele cair, ou do fato de que quase morremos. - Eu falei em choque.

- OMG! - Victoria diz assustada - Nós íamos morrer mesmo.

- Dããr. - Laurent fala com cara de obvio - Eu pensei que as loiras fossem burras, não as ruivas... AI!

- Não fale assim dela. - James tinha dado um murro no braço de Laurent que começou a fazer cara de choro.

- Não é que eu não tenha entendido isso é só que eu estava em choque até segundos atrás. - Victoria se justificou.

- Calma diva ruiva, calma. - Laurent disse colocando a mão na cabeça dela - James faça algo que preste e a console homem. - Credo agora o Laurent engrossou a voz deu até medo, James nem ligou apenas abraçou a mulher. Owwwww!! Por que o traste do Edward não faz isso?

Ah é! É por que ele já está fazendo. É por isso que eu amo ele. Eu ia agarrar meu morzinho ali mesmo, mas eu fui interrompida por Jake.

- Credo! Esse andar parece o daquele filme de terror.

TERROR!?

Eu olho ao redor assustada, e não é que parece? G-zuis eu morro de medo de filme de terror, agora eu estou em um lugar que parece ter saído de um.

- Edward se sair de perto de mim, eu juro que arranco teu brinquedo com as próprias mãos. - Ele me olha assustado e depois olha ao redor, por que ele ta com esse sorrisinho irrritante?

- Se agarre em mim, amor. - Será que os homens tem que pensar com cabeça de baixo sempre? OPA! Do que eu to falando? O que eu mais quero é que a cabeça de baixo pense, só espero que não role suruba, sorry sou meio ciumenta

- HAAAAAA!!! - Laurent gritou e antes que alguém pudesse sequer pergunta o por que do grito, ele berra mais uma vez - BARATÃO!!!!

- HAAAAAAAAA! - Victoria grita e começa a arrastar James pelos cabelos.

- CORRAM, MULAS! DIGO EDWARD E JAKE. - Eu já começando a correr, mas na ultima parte eu me viro para falar e acabou trompando com uma maca - Ai...

Os dois me pegam no colo e colocam na maca e começam a correr comigo na maca.

- Vocês tem medo de baratões? - Eu perguntei confusa pela cara de desespero dos dois.

- Não. - Jake responde indignado.

- Mas das luzes piscando como se houvesse uma presença de outro mundo, sim. - Edward disse olhando para atrás.

Eu olho também. As luzes do corredor estão piscando e parece que tem vultos atrás de nós apesar de saber que tudo é coisa da minha cabecinha, isso não me impede de...

- SEBO NAS CANELAS!!! - Eu grito me descabelando de medo.

**Alice P.O.V**

- Que barulho foi esse? - Eu pergunto, parece ter vindo do elevador e...Hey! Bella e Edward estão presos em um aqui no hospital.

- OMG! OMG! OMG! O-M-G! - Uma enfermeira chega a sala de espera descabelada - Vocês ouviram isso?

Nós apenas acenamos. Ela corre até o telefone e começa a falar rápido, depois ela desliga e nos olha chocada.

- O elevador que tinha parado no andar que não está em funcionamento desabou com tudo.

- OMG! - Agora eu estava histérica isso quer dizer que Edward e Bella morreram? Ao pensar nisso meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas - NÃO!!!!!!

- Calma fadinha. - Jasper me abraça abatido.

- Vamos lá ver. - Emmett se levanta e joga sua coca e dorito na mesa.

- Vamos sim. - A enfermeira diz - Meu nome é Angela, viu?

- Emmett, Jasper e Alice. – Emmett nos apresenta enquanto, eu limpo as lágrimas, algo dentro de mim falava pra ter esperança de que eles tinham escapado.

E lá fomos nós quatro em direção ao er... elevador.

- OPA! Eu não piso aí. - Angela disse olhando assustada para a porta do elevador - Se um caiu, o outro pode cair também e eu não posso morrer tenho marido e filho me esperando em casa.

- Ok vamos de escada. - Jasper disse me arrastando para as escadas. E eu suspiro cansada! Estávamos no vigésimo terceiro andar seria uma longa descida...

**Laurent P.O.V**

Oh my Johnny Depp!!!

Esse hospital deve realizar secretamente experiências de mutações em insetos, por que aquele baratão é fora de serie.

Então aqui estou eu toda linda e achocolatada, com a diva V ao meu lado escorada na parede com o tesudo do James todo descabelado.

- James o que fizeram com seu cabelo? - Eu perguntei chocada, o cabelo de James era tão, tão... *suspiro sonhador*

- Essa louca me puxou pelos cabelos e aí deu nisso. - Ele disse tentando arrumar a sua atual "crina".

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! - Dois vultos com uma maca gritam, enquanto as luzes atrás deles piscam e... Argh! Tem um treco me incomodando desde que me encostei na parede, eu me viro pra ver o que é e... Ops! Eu acho que sei por que as luzes estavam piscando, tipo: Eu fiquei me mexendo e o interruptor era a coisa que estava me incomodando, por isso fez as luzes ficarem piscando. Eu acho melhor ficar de biquinho calado senão é o meu fim.

Então eu desencostei da parede e as luzes voltaram ao normal e os dois param suspirando aliviado. E o que Belinha linda tava fazendo na maca?

OMG!

- Belinha, você ta passando mal? Vamos levar ela pro hospital povo. - Eu falei desesperada e todos apenas me olhavam, que foi? Eu não posso me preocupar com as pessoas, se bem que se a Bella morrer o Edward fica solteiro de novo... Hum... - Querem saber? Esquece o que eu disse.

- Eu não estou passando mal. - Bella falou sentando na maca - Acontece que esses dois animais me jogaram na maca quando eu tropecei. - Ela disse com cara de emburrada. Querida, hello? Se eu fosse pega no colo por esses dois e jogada em uma maca, eu provavelmente gritaria "ME ABRE ME FECHA, ME CHAMA DE GAVETA!", tem gente que não aproveita as oportunidades da vida...

- Bom chega de discussão! - Edward falou com aquele timbre forte de homem, ui! Arrepiei aqui - Temos que sair desse andar para encontrar com Emmett, achar a amiga da Victoria, a esposa de Jake e mostrar que estamos vivos.

- Como assim? - Bella perguntou confusa.

- As pessoas achavam que estávamos presos no elevador, se ele caiu com tudo...

- Automaticamente vão achar que morremos. - Bella completou entendendo - OMG! Imagina a reação de Alice?

CRACK!

- PORRAAA!!/MERDAAA!! - Duas vozes bem masculinas gritaram de algum lugar do corredor ao mesmo tempo.

- HAAAAAAAAAA!!! -Agora são vozes femininas.

Então do nada tudo fica em silencio e de repente uma portas é arrombada por... O.M.G! QUE HOMEM GOSTOSO!

**Jasper P.O.V**

Lá estávamos nós descendo as escadas quando:

CRACK!

PQP *palavra de baixo calão*! Algo não identificado caiu do teto, eu acho que era o trequinho da luz, aquele que fica ao redor da lâmpada, sabe? Não? Nem eu!

- PORRA!!/MERDA!! - Emmett e eu gritamos e as mulheres se descabelaram de susto.

- HAAAAAAA!!!!!! - Então nos encaramos e ficamos em silencio. E o Emmett sabe-se lá o motivo chutou a porta para entrar no vigésimo andar e entramos correndo.

…

CRI, CRI, CRI!

…

- OMG! OS FANTASMAS DO PESSOAL QUE MORREU NO ELEVADOR! - Angela grita apontando as seis pessoas a nossa frente. Nos olhamos e gritamos levantando a mão.

- CORRE!!!! - Estranhamente nossa sincronia foi perfeita.

- ESPERA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -O espírito de Bella grita e depois se transforma em um grito que faz um eco no corredor. Isso só faz Alice e Angela correrem em uma velocidade monstruosa. Eu olho para trás e todos os fantasmas estão correndo atrás de nós. MAMÃE!!!!!

- EU SOU MUITO NOVO PARA MORRER!!!! - Eu grito desesperado.

- Essa vai pro youtube. - Emmett diz com o celular na mão me filmando.

QUE MERDA ERA AQUELA?

- Emmett seu *PIIIIIIII* 'Cê ta me filmando enquanto um bando de fantasma ta correndo atrás de nós? - Eu pergunto com raiva, ele me olha confuso e olha para atrás.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! - Ele berra e puts! Eu acho que vi algum vidros racharem - E para a sua informação Bella esta em cima de uma maca junto com a ruiva e um cara negro, enquanto o Edward empurra com outro cara lá. - Ele diz correndo ao meu lado.

**Victoria P.O.V**

Depois que o cara bombadão arromba a porta rola um silencio, então a morena grita apontando para gente.

- OMG! OS FANTASMAS DO PESSOAL QUE MORREU NO ELEVADOR! - Ela grita e estranhamente os quatro fazem os mesmo movimento.

- CORRE!!!! - Eu hein. Por acaso to tão acabada para parecer morta?

- ESPERA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- A pobre e desastrada Bella tenta fazer eles parar mais acabada tropeçando e gritando. O grito é tão poderoso que faz eco no corredor. Nós não queríamos deixar aquelas pessoas lá então everybody foi atrás deles, logo depois de colocarem a Bella na maca e eu que não sou besta subo na maca e Laurent se joga lá. Jake, Edward e James nem se importam e começam a empurrar com força. Caraca! Eles são fortes e bem rápidos, já estávamos nos aproximando de um carinha loiro e do bombadão. Então o loiro olha para trás se desespera e grita.

- EU SOU MUITO NOVO PARA MORRER!!!! - Aff!! Que escândalo é pior que o Laurent quando perde um desfile de moda.

Ele e o grandão que está com celular olhando para ele divertido trocam algumas palavras e depois o bombadão olha para trás e berra:

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! - Menina fiquei chocada agora. Esse pessoal é pior que o James e o Laurent em berro/grito.

Os homens param olhando assustados para o cara que berrou e solta a gente... OPA!

- Eles nos soltaram. - Eu digo desesperada me agarrando a Bella. Nós três nos olhamos e olhamos para atrás e vemos eles olhando de boca aberta e logo depois olhamos para frente vendo:

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! - Nós três gritamos nos agarrando.

- SUAS MULAS... - Bella grita.

- BANDO DE INUTEIS... - Eu grito.

- GOSTOSOS SEM CEREBROS. - Laurent grita.

- GAROTAS!!!!!!! - Os três gritam acordando do transe e depois completam - E LAURENT.

- HEY! EU SOU UMA GAROTA! - Laurent berra de volta indignada.

- JASPER! EMMETT! EU NÃO MORRII!! - Bella grita para os caras a nossa frente - QUER DIZER NÃO MORRI AINDA!! - Ela grita depois de perceber a velocidade que a maca está se movendo.

- Eu não quero morrer. - Laurent choraminga.

- Não vamos morrer. - Eu tranquilizo elas - Bella, nós jogamos o Laurent na nossa frente na hora do impacto e saímos ilesas. - Eu explico meu plano e Laurent e Bella me olham apavoradas.

- Que impacto? - Elas dizem ao mesmo tempo.

- O impacto que vai acontecer quando chegarmos ao fim do corredor. - Eu digo apontando o fim do corredor onde as quatro pessoas estavam encostadas nos olhando com medo.

- EU VOU PULAR! - Bella grita.

- Ta louca? - Eu pergunto.

- É melhor um braço quebrado do que ser esborrachada na parede - Ela diz e sabe que ela tem razão.

- Eu também vou pular. - Eu falo determinada.

- Eu também pulo. - Laurent diz animada.

Nós duas encaramos ele, só mesmo Laurent para ficar animada com o fato de que vamos quebrar os braços.

- Ok! Eu vou primeiro. - Bella diz se virando. Os três ainda estão atrás de nós e vem o movimento de Bella.

Ela engole em seco e se movimenta para a ponta da maca. Ain!!Eu não quero nem ver.

**Edward P.O.V**

- EU VOU PULAR! - Minha Bella grita e isso faz meu desespero aumentar. Eu não quero que ela se machuque, então eu acelero na corrida atrás daquela bendita maca. Elas falam alguma coisa enquanto eu me aproximo ainda mais. Cara, até nessas horas as mulheres fofocam. Serio! Eu não entendo as mulheres. Bella se vira e se aproxima da borda. E eu dou tudo de mim na corrida. Eu juro que nunca agradeci tanto por correr todos os dias de manhã.

Por que, cara, me baixou o the flash e eu consegui agarrar a ponta da maca antes daquela maluquinha pular.

- Nem pense nisso. - Eu digo enquanto eu tento parar a maca e ela me olha assustada.

- Edward! - Eu não era tão forte assim para parar a maca de uma vez, mas meu esforço fez com que ela parasse aos poucos.

- MEU HEROI! - Laurent e Victoria gritam para mim, mas eu não respondo já que eu estou com a boca ocupada pelo beijo que Bella esta me dando.

**Alice P.O.V**

Eles estão vivos!!

Eu sou esperta o suficiente para perceber isso quando largam a maca com Bella e as duas pessoinhas lá e elas ficam desesperadas. E eu tenho mais certeza disso quando Bella grita que não morreu, não ainda. Ai! Quando eu penso que vou morrer esmagada pela maca, Edward consegue parar ela bem perto de nós que estamos escorados na parede.

- MEU HEROI! - A ruiva e o cara lá gritam para Edward, que está segurando Bella no colo enquanto eles se beijam.

- Er... Talvez eles tenham saído do elevador antes dele desabar. - Angela murmura para a gente enquanto olha a cena a nossa frente. E nós apenas concordamos.

- Vocês estão bem? - Um loiro pergunta a mulher e o homem na maca.

- Estamos. - A ruiva diz pulando da maca e encara feio ele - Mas não graças a você.

- Se continuar nessa lentidão vai ter uma barriguinha de cerveja antes dos quarenta anos. - O homem na maca diz e depois vira para nós e sorri - Olá eu sou Laurent. A ruiva é Victoria e o loiro é o James e o moreno é Jake. Os que estão se agarrando são...

- Bella e Edward. - Eu completo sorrindo.

- Hum? - Bella desgruda do marido e se vira para nós - Ah! É bom ver vocês. - Ela se aproxima de nós e depois encara Angela - Menos você já que eu não a conheço.

- Sou Angela, apenas uma enfermeira descabelada desse hospital. - Angela se apresenta sorrindo e Bella retribui o sorriso.

- Agora por que diabos vocês correram da gente? - Edward pergunta enquanto passa o braço nos ombros de Bella - Eu até entendo as mulheres ficarem com medo da gente por achar que somos fantasmas, mas vocês dois *aponta para Jasper e Emmett* ?

- Todos tem seu momento de fraqueza. - Jasper dá de ombros fingindo que não tinha ferido seu ego masculino.

- Fraqueza que tá no youtube. - Emmett diz olhando com pesar para o celular dele.

- O QUE? - Jasper olha para ele de olhos arregalados.

- Você não reclama que meu berro master também ta no vídeo. A filmagem vai até a parte que a Bella grita que não ta morta depois sem querer eu acabei postando no youtube. - Emmett diz com cara de choro.

- Quer dizer que uma das coisas mais vergonhosas que eu já fiz na vida foi filmada e está no youtube? - Jasper perguntou com cara de choro.

- Isso mesmo - Emmett respondeu olhando para o nada.

- TA ESPERANDO O QUE PARA TIRAR!? - Jasper gritou – E QUANTAS PESSOAS JÁ VIRAM!? - E depois reclamam de mim quando eu grito.

- *suspiro aliviado* Foram só três. - Ele disse mostrando para Jasper que muda sua cara de aliviada para horrorizada.

- SÃO TRÊS **MIL**, SUA ANTA. - Jasper grita.

- Hey! Eu também fui humilhado. - Emmett fazendo cara de coitado - Esse berro que eu dei é vergonhoso.

- Ok! Já chega de briga. - Eu disse me metendo no meio dos dois - TEMOS QUE COMEMORAR!!

Todos me olham como se eu tivesse duas cabeça, enquanto eu estava parada sorrindo com as mãos para cima. Argh! Esse pessoal é tããão lerdo, então para dar uma luz a eles acrescento:

- Afinal eles conseguiram sobreviver ao elevador. - E todos fazem "Haaaaaa" entendo o por que da comemoração depois bateu aquele silencio e eu suspirei - Ok... Voltem a brigar.

Não deu nem tempo para piscar! Jasper já tinha tomado o celular de Emmett, e enquanto mexia nele falava compulsivamente.

- Apagar, apagar, apagar, apa AI! - Ele gritou assim que eu dei um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Quer parar com esse comportamento psicótico? Ta me envergonhando. - Eu disse em tom mal-humorado.

- Ta bom... - Ele disse abaixando a cabeça envergonhado - APAGUEI!!

O desgraçado não tava envergonhado tava tentando a apagar o vídeo no youtube. Eu senti meu sangue ferver e em acesso de raiva peguei o celular taquei na parede.

- NÃÃÃÃÕOO!!!! - Emmett gritou e em um ato totalmente dramático se ajoelhou ao lado do celular e começou fazer barulho de choro - Primeiro eu não posso ver meu filho nascer, agora destruíram meu celular. ISSO TUDO É CULPA SUA! - Emmett apontou para o… Laurent?

- Minha? - Ele disse indignado.

- Não! - Ele disse impaciente - Do elevador! Se ele não tivesse travado, ninguém estaria aqui nesse andar horripilante com aquela menina macabra andando em nossa direção.

Todo mundo se tocou do que ele disse olhou para atrás.

…

…

OMG! OMG! O-M-G! MEEEEEEEEERDA!!

TEM UMA SAMARA ATRÁS DA GENTE COM UM SORRISO CHEIO DE DENTE PODRE.

- PUTA QUE PARIU. - Emmett gritou percebendo tudo -CORRAM PARA AS MONTANHAS!!

- OS GAYS NEGROS PRIMEIROS!! PRECONCEITO É CRIME. - Laurent gritou e todo mundo, menos a Bella que estava no colo de Edward, saiu correndo escada acima.

Segundos ou minutos depois. Eu nunca vou saber, estávamos todos jogados no chão, menos Emmett, que estava ocupando todo o sofá por isso ninguém pode se jogar lá.

- Ta todo mundo aí? - O Jake perguntou.

- Eu to aqui e isso é o que importa. - Laurent falou com a cabeça encostada no sofá.

- E agora? O que fazemos? - Angela perguntou encostada no vaso de flores.

- Bom, eu vou esperar meu filho nascer. - Emmett disse pegando o dorito e a coca de cima da mesa.

É... Só nos restava esperar

**Jake P.O.V**

_Duas horas depois..._

- Ronc! - O retardado do Laurent estava roncando em cima do balcão da recepção.

- High School Musical. - Emmett gritou.

- Harry Potter. - Edward berrou.

- Hairspray. - Alice se esgoelou.

Nós estávamos brincando. Era tipo stop, só que era só um tema e falávamos na hora. Começou com todo mundo e agora só tinha os irmãos Cullen. O tema era filme. Nós tínhamos feito animal, novela, livro e artista. Bella, minha mais nova melhor amiga, tava com a cabeça no colo do marido (Não pensem besteira!!), Alice tava quicando no colo de Jasper, seu marido (De novo NÃO PENSEM BESTEIRA!!), Victoria e James junto com Angela tavão vidrados no jogo. E eu tava estirado no chão olhando pra todo mundo. Minha mulher deveria estar em casa, na cama... Comigo *cara de cachorro molhado*. Mas ela teve que atender uma paciente de última hora. Eu perguntei indignado por que ela estava trocando a cama quentinha comigo, por uma paciente. Então uma outra mulher, uma tal de Rose a paciente em questão gritou para mim, "ELA ESTÁ ME ATENDENDO POR QUE EU VOU TER UM FILHO SEU F******** E *******E *******E ****" Quanto mais ela falava mais medo eu tinha dela... Eu ouvi cada palavrão... Acho que vou adotar um filho em vez de engravidar Nessie, ou talvez eu compre um cachorro.

A questão era que Nessie estava atendendo e falando comigo ao mesmo tempo, por isso ela deixou no viva voz e Rose me xingou até a minha décima geração. Nessie pediu para eu vir ao hospital, assim nos íamos a qualquer lugar que eu quisesse. Esse era o combinado. Eu resolvi esperar na cantina e quando voltava trombei com Bella que caiu pra trás e bateu em uma cadeira de rodas, que esbarrou em uma maca com paciente que saiu descontrolada em direção a escada. Eu só ouvi os gritos depois disso...

Eu fiquei ali de boca aberta até uma mosca entrar. Eu acordei do transe e vi Bella ficar vermelho berrante. Estendi a mão e me apresentei. Sete minutos depois nós já éramos os melhores amigos. Então conheci o marido dela, ele parece se gente boa, mas percebi o ciúme, o que é super normal. Para a desgraça total, o elevador parou e uma bicha escalou em mim.

Paramos naquele andar sinistro, Bella, Laurent e Victoria quase esmagaram as pessoinhas lá, mas Edward salvou a pátria. Então eu vi, Bella e ele se beijando e bateu aquela dor... Nessie ainda tava fazendo o parto da boca suja lá. Eu quase cai duro quando apareceu a Samara lá, eu tenho certeza que era ela. Aquela garota me persegue...

Voltando ao tédio supremo

- !!!!! - Eu ouvi uma mulher gritar.

- Meu bebê vai nascer!! - Emmett disse sorrindo perante o grito, aquele grito foi macabro e o cara sorri?

- A dilatação deve ter sido o suficiente daqui a seis horas sua mulher vai estar acabada na maca e o bebê vai estar berrando feliz. - Angel disse distraidamente.

_Quinze minutos depois..._

- AHÁ!! EU GANHEI!! - Alice pulou e começou a dançar algum tipo de dança da vitória.

- O que me consola é que Emmett ficou em terceiro lugar! - Edward disse emburrado.

- E o que me consola é... - Emmett parou e pensou e depois acrescentou com uma cara de dar pena - Esquece! Não tem nada pra me consolar! Perdi o jogo e o nascimento do meu filho ao vivo! Bom pelo menos o enfermeiro ta filmando tudo.

- Falando nisso. - Jasper disse se virando pra Edward - Pode tirar o topete da chuva Ed. As garotas combinaram que nenhum de nós verá o nascimento de nossos filhos ao vivo.

- QUE? - Ele disse se virando pra Bella que não mudou a expressão de tédio.

- Sem papo, Edward. Ou esqueceu da ultima vez que discutimos sobre algo? - Ele engoliu a seco.

- O que aconteceu? - Eu perguntei curioso.

- Dois meses sem a posição favorita e sem criatividade. - Ela disse como se falasse do tempo e Edward fez cara de dor. Graças a Deus, eu nunca passei por isso.

- Criatividade? - James perguntou levantando a sobrancelha e Victoria olhou interessada para Bella. É por isso que eu digo para nunca mexer com uma mulher, elas tem uma mente maligna.

- Sem chocolate, sem morango, sem chupada, sem lugares diferentes, algemas, roupas inspiradoras, ou toques peculiares. É só vai e vem, rápido e tedioso.

- Dois meses de rotina quase me enlouqueceram. - Edward disse olhando pro nada.

- Quebrar rotina é mega necessário. - Laurent disse preguiçosamente, eu já disse que ele ta deitado no balcão da recepção? - Acredite meninas. Se querem algo não façam greve, pois aí ganham chifre. Vocês devem fazer cair na rotina tediosa e depois falar que se quer gostoso vai ter que obedecer.

Eu agradeci pela Rose estar parindo lá dentro, e fazendo Nessie não estar presente nessa conversa. Todos os homens, menos Emmett e eu, estremeceram. Edward olhava o vazio provavelmente se lembrando dos dois meses.

**Edward P.O.V**

Eu ainda me lembro dela naqueles meses. Nós fizemos na posição clássica a cada três e três dias, sim ela estabeleceu de tantos e tantos dias. E tipo minha boca não encostou nada abaixo do pescoço só as minhas mãos, isso quase me matou, e no fim em vez de me agarrar como ela sempre fazia, e eu adorava, ela virava pro lado e depois de alguns minutos começa a roncar suavemente. Eu me senti a mulher da relação, o que me fez quase arrancar os cabelos.

E tudo por que eu queria dobermann e ela um chow-chow, sim! Brigamos por causa da raça de cachorro. Então depois daquela tortura toda, resolvi negociar! Acordei mais cedo, preparei o café e me ajoelhei ao lado da cama esperando ela acordar. Ela me tratou daquela maneira normal demais até eu dar um desentupidor de pia nela e propor que comprássemos um akita inu, ela me olhou desconfiada, olhou ao redor e viu que eu fiz um café da manhã. Ela abriu um lindo sorriso e nós fizemos as pazes, depois daquilo eu só tive um sexo melhor do que o outro, minha mulher podia ser desastrada, péssima mentirosa e uma tremenda azarada. Mas tinha uma criatividade incrível, a casa foi toda rebatizada duas vezes, pra se ter noção.

- O que está pensando? - Bella me perguntou baixinho quando viu meu sorriso besta no rosto.

- Tava lembrando das nossas pazes. - Ela ficou vermelhinha e sorriu.

- Qual delas? - Eu falei? Achamos que uma vez não era o suficiente para fazer as pazes por isso a casa foi rebatizada duas vezes. Graças a Deus somos ricos, pois gastei uma nota preta nas roupas que ela usou e eu rasguei na hora. Eu sempre fui impaciente... Mas ela sempre adorou isso já que sempre sorria quando ficava selvagem.

- Emmett que horas são? - Victoria perguntou apoiada no James.

- Sete e vinte cinco.

**Algumas horas depois...**

**Rose P.O.V**

- Calma, Rose! - Minha doutora linda disse. Por que a elogiei? Por causa do que ela disse a seguir - Eu já to vendo a cabeça.

- HAAAAAAAAA!!!! - Eu me esgoelei, sentia o suor escorrendo pela minha cabeça.

- Mais um pouco. - Ela me disse.

- HAAAAAA!! *Respira cachorrinho* HAAAAAAAAAAAA!! *Respira cachorrinho* HAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - Eu berrei.

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! - Eu ouvi o choro e derramei algumas lágrimas. Sabe? Até que não foi tão ruim, acho até que aguentava outro...

- Rose! Respire fundo que ta vindo outro nenê! - Eu a olhei incrédula. Não era só um? Ela encolheu os ombros.

- EU TE MATO EMMETT CULLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!! - Eu gritei voltando a fazer força.

**Jasper P.O.V**

- EU TE MATO EMMETT CULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!! - Eu ouvi minha irmã gritar. Tenho pena de Emmett! O engraçado é que um homem daquele tamanho, que mais parece um urso, com uma aparência bem intimidadora, pra quem vê, se encolheu perante o grito de Rose. Minha irmã sempre foi pentelha. Claro que sabia ser educada e elegante, mas era do mal, a mente dela tinha a capacidade para criar artimanhas e maldades sem igual. E juntando isso com Bella e Alice foi o fim da picada.

É claro que nos sempre chegávamos a um acordo, afinal eu amava minha Alice. E ela também. Uma vez fomos nós seis em uma terapia, por que segundo Alice _"tava na moda"_, e quando perguntei quem mandava na relação de cada casal para a terapeuta, a mulher explodiu, foi tipo "É COMO UM RODIZIO CADA HORA UM MANDA! VOCÊS TEM PODERES IGUAIS SOBRE O RELACIONAMENTO! POR QUE ISSO NÃO ACONTECE COMIGOOO!?" Então ela desatou a chorar... Eu levantei as sobrancelhas enquanto todos olhavam pra ela como se tivesse duas cabeças. No fim **eu** fui o terapeuta da nossa terapeuta e nunca mais fomos a uma terapia, todos ficamos satisfeitos com a resposta estranha dela.

Eu olhei para o lado e vi Bella e Edward trocando carinhos. Você ai que está lendo devem estar pensando que eles são os coelhos da família mais acredite. Emmett e Rose são piores. Basta provocar que eles fazem em qualquer lugar, eles aparentemente desenvolveram a capacidade de sentir prazer em silencio. Serio, as vezes nem percebemos quando eles fazem.

Alice e eu somos mais calmos. Porém não tão calmos, hehehe. Não brigamos muito, tenho a capacidade de saber quando ela com raiva ou feliz e principalmente na TPM. Ela é praticamente uma fúria da natureza quando ta de TPM. E é super indecisa com roupa quando ta com pressa. E quem decide? Eu, é claro! É só usar os argumentos certos (vocês viram lá no começo).

Eu gosto de fazer o mesmo que Edward, negociar. Essa é a palavra chave quando se trata delas. Emmett, no entanto é Emmett. Não há o que comentar sobre isso.

- VIC! - Uma mulher diz saindo do corredor.

- IRINA! - A ruiva levanta do chão correndo e abraça a amiga que está com um carrinho de bebê.

- Ain! Que coisa linda! - Laurent disse se aproximando do bebê.

- Eu sei, amor! - Irina diz se aproximando de Laurent e BEIJANDO ELE?

- OMG! Ele não era bicha? - Minha pequena disse chocada.

- Eu também achava isso! - Jake diz olhando a cena de com os olhos iguais a pratos.

- Ele é bi. - James respondeu e todo mundo olhou pra ele com os olhos arregalados - O filho ali é dele.

- Por essa eu não esperava. - Bella disse chocada.

- O mais chocante. Eles são casados. - James falou e todos olhamos para as mãos de Laurent e Irina. E não é que eles tinham aliança, mesmo.

- Gente olha a minha filha. - Laurent disse tirando uma garotinha morena, mas não tanto quanto ele, do carrinho.

- Ow... - Bella e Alice se levantaram e foram mimar a criança.

- Elas vão dar uma boa mãe. - James disse olhando para todas as garotas (Estou incluindo Laurent na categoria).

- Eu sei. - Eu respondi olhando a cena. Edward só sorriu e Emmett ficou olhando pro teto a mulher dele estava dando a luz agora.

**Bella P.O.V**

**Mais algum tempo depois...**

Agora todos estavam olhando um para o outro hora bocejando, outra hora cochilando. A mesinha tava cheia de coca e café. Mas mesmo assim todos nós estávamos praticamente dormindo. Então eu ouvi o som de passos e todo mundo olhou atento para o corredor.

- AMOR! - Jake gritou se levantando e indo em direção a uma mulher quase da minha altura, os cabelos delas eram meio ruivo meio loiro, uma mistura dos dois tons.

- Olá querido. - Ela disse sorrindo singelamente e depois se virou para todos na sala -Emmett Cullen?

- Presente. - Emmett disse sonolento, ele se levantou e foi em direção a ela.

- Creio que mandou gravar isso. - Ela disse tirando uma fita do bolso, os olhos de Emmett brilharam - E bom, eu preciso explicar umas coisinhas. - Emmett olhou pra ela com expectativa - Bom eu sou médica da sua mulher nas ultimas duas semanas, então não havia feito ultra-som nela ainda. Parece que ouve um engano do médico em relação ao bebê. - O rosto de Emmett caiu.

- Então não é macho? - Ele perguntou com carinha de cachorro molhado.

- Na verdade é sim. - Ela disse após uma risada. Os olhos de Emmett se iluminaram - E também é uma menina.

- Minha cria é hermafrodita? - Ele perguntou horrorizado.

- Não! - Ela disse achando graça - São gêmeos. Um menino e uma menina.

- YES! - Emmett deu um salto - Meu esperma é poderoso, consegue dois de uma vez! HÁ! Duvido que superem essa, manes. - Ele disse a ultima parte para os homens na sala.

- Er... Você quer ver seus filhos? - Ela perguntou olhando pra ele assustada.

- É claro! Vamo cambada! - Ele chamou todo mundo. Nessie guiou todos para um quarto. Chegamos lá e vimos Rose estirada na cama com uma expressão de paz. Ela olhou para o lado e sorriu tranquila ao ver Emmett.

- Vem cá, amor. - Ela disse delicadamente. Eu desconfiei na hora, ali tem coisa. Emmett tava todo babão que nem se tocou. Ele aproximou o rosto dela e...

TAP!

- Isso é pra você aprender a não me fazer dois de uma vez! Tem idéia do que eu passei? Eu quase me matei quando a Nessie falou que tava vindo outro... - Rose parou abruptamente quando viu uma enfermeira com seus filhos se aproximando - Vem cá com a mamãe meus lindos.

- É um menino e uma menina. - Emmett disse esperançoso que ela esquecesse de brigar com ele.

- Vem cá. - Ela disse de novo. Emmett se aproximou com medo, mas ela deu um beijo nele e disse - Obrigada por me dar eles.

- Foi um prazer. - Ele respondeu. Apesar de tudo... Eles se amam.

- Quais serão os nomes? - Alice cantarolou.

- Andrey e Sofia Cullen. - Rose disse olhando para os filhos.

- E os padrinhos? - Victoria perguntou babando nas crianças.

- Sofia é afilhada de Jasper e Alice. - Emmett disse olhando para o dois - E Andrey é afilhado de Edward e Bella.

- Por que? - Jake perguntou abraçando Nessie por trás.

- Jasper não tem pulso pra segurar uma Cullen, imagine duas? E Alice a faria ser minha menininha linda. - Emmett explicou e eu vi o olhar indignado por parte de Jasper - Bella e Edward por que eles adoram diversão, não tem vergonha na cara e tem um cachorro.

Bela justificativa para Edward e eu sermos padrinhos *ironia pesada*. Mas eu to feliz, eu sou madrinha!!!

- Posso? - Eu perguntei querendo segurar o meu afilhado.

- Se derrubar, castro teu marido. - Rose sabia que ameaçar a minha vida não adiantaria então ela ameaça algo muito importante pra mim. Filha da pu**. Com o maior cuidado do mundo eu segurei aquele ser lindo e nossa! Ele era meio cabeçudo, minha gente. Não quero nem pensar no sofrimento que Rose passou pra parir a criança.

- CHEGAMOS!! - Esme invadiu o quarto quando eu entreguei Andrey para Emmett que era só sorrisos.

- Menos Esme! - Carlisle chegou com olheiras enormes na cara, Esme provavelmente não deixou ele dormir essa noite - Cadê meu netinho? - Ele disse babão.

- Netos. - Todo mundo falou. Eu olhei ao arredor e vi que tava todo mundo aqui dentro: Angela, Victoria, James, Laurent, a filha dele, Irina, Nessie (viramos amigas em menos de três minutos, legal não?), Jake, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, os gêmeos, Edward e eu. Ainda bem que o quarto é grande.

Os dois avós se aproximaram com os olhos brilhando para os novos membros da família. Esme tava sorrindo e Carlisle passou o braço nos ombros de Esme suspirando e falou divertido.

- É... Parece que está ficando velha dona Esme.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Meu pai ta morto! Eu espero que pelo menos ele tenha decência de me deixar a casa de praia.

O negocio é que depois que o suicida loiro (meu pai) falou, todas a mulheres do quarto, até a minha filhinha e Laurent, jogaram pra ele um olhar mortífero. E como a água oxigenada deve ter afetado o cérebro dele, ele nem se tocou dos olhares. O que me fez ficar com mais pena do meu pai foi quando Rose se inclinou para Esme e disse.

- Deixa Esme, depois cuidamos disso. - Minha esposa abriu um sorriso do mal.

Eu realmente espero que meu pai me deixe a casa de praia.

**Rose P.O.V**

Depois do que eu disse, sorri imaginando o meu plano. Olhei pra todas as mulheres do quarto (Laurent, também) e trocamos sorrisinhos.

Até que eu ouvi um um barulhinho e olhei para meus filhos. Andrey tava dormindo e Sofia tinha a forma de um sorriso na boca.

Essa puxou a mim!

* * *

**N/A:** **Essa é minha primeira one da serie Crazy. A serie é basicamente historias hilarias que aconteceram com eles (Você pode ver que a fic abre caminhos para outras historias: O que os três fizeram pra parar no meio da estrada nus? E a vez do terapeuta?), ai está a do nascimento de Andrey e Sofia Cullen, os filhinhos de Rose e Emmett. Na proxima one (vai ser postada logo, logo) será sobre Alice conhecendo Jasper _"Prazer Alice Cullen" _**

**O que acharam da one? Chata? Um escandalo? Uma merda? Legalzinha? Ja li melhores? Terrivelmente engraçada?**

**Vamos lá povo, mandem reviews. Eu to curiosa pra saber o que acharam**

**Até**

**Maça ;*  
**


	2. Oscar de fanfics

Oie, pessoal!!!!

Então, hoje eu fui inocentemente abrir meu email e quase cai dura da cadeira.

Eu recebi uma mensagem de** Fanfics do Ano - Twilight** que dizia que _Eu te mato Emmett!!_ esta concorrendo ao oscar de melhor One shot sem lemons - universo alternativo *---*

Eu achei a ideia de fazer um oscar de fanfics muito legal, tanto que eu add eles no meu autores favoritos, mas acabei não indicando nenhuma fic :X (falta de tempo)

Então se tiver gostado da one shot passa lá e vote:

http: // www. enquetes. com. br /popenquete. asp?id=909129

Agora mudando de assunto. A proxima one da Serie Crazy sai em breve, eu tenho que dar uns toques final, sabe? O nome é _"Prazer, Alice Cullen"_. Basicamente conta como Jasper e Alice começaram =D

Até a proxima

Maça ;*


	3. PLAGIO O

Eu estou em choque!

Ok, mentira, eu to indignada, horrorizada, incredula, tudo isso menos estar em choque

_Eu te mato Emmett_, é meio orgulho pessoal, não só por que é engraçada, e eu criei no meio dá aula, mas por que eu me diverti escrevendo, e foi muito gratificante ler os reviews gostando =D

E tem o detalhe que _Eu te mato Emmett_ concorreu para um oscar de fanfic, e isso dexa qualquer um orgulhoso

Mas então eu descobri que plagiaram meu bebê, tem como não se sentir raivosa?

Deixe-me contar essa historia melhor, eu estava agora pouco olhando meus emails, e uma leitora, Lucianee (aliais eu nunca vou ser capa de te agradecer o suficiente, uma fic minha vai ser feita em sua homenagem sem brincadeira ;D), me mandou uma mensagem falando que _Bar Stories _estava no Nyah e ela queria saber se era plagio ou era eu postando com outro nome.

Era plagio: **NicoleStewart** plagiou minha duas one shot (_Bar Stories_ e _Eu te mato Emmett_, essa ultima substituiu o titulo por "No hospital"), as transformou em fic e colocou lá como se ela estivesse escrito e imaginado toda a historia.

E o pessoal realmente adorou as historias lá! E sabe, fiquei meio emocionada com os comentarios de lá, eles realmente adoraram Eu te mato Emmett! Mas tive vontade de chorar quando a vi respondendo dizendo que iria ter segunda temporada, sendo que todos sabem que aqui que a historia faz parte da Serie Crazy.

E ela substituiu o titulo por "No hospital", a sinopse, eu admito, ficou muito mara *-*, e eu adoraria ter tido a ideia de escreve-la. Mas esse titulo Deus! É triste!

E tirando o fato da sinopse (que é um modelo de sinopse bem conhecido, ela só copiou e colo) ter ficado bem legal, a historia é minha e eu não dei direitos para ela publicar.

Jogue no google_: _**fanfic "NicoleStewart"**

Eu já denunciei lá no site, galera.

Plagio é crime, gente! E definitivamente não é algo **cool**

E pra diverti a vocês, eu decidi postar o recado que eu enviei para a "autora" (lê-se: plagiadora):

* * *

"Oi!

OMG! Menina! Adorei suas fics! _No hospital _é** tão** engraçada, e _Bar Stories_ é **tão** original =D

Adorei a sinopse de _"No hospital"_, sabia? Eu ri muito como aquela historia, é difícil imaginar algo como aquilo, mas para quem tem **criatividade **isso não é problema.

E, sabe, eu também sou autora, só que em outro site e sei o quanto é difícil escrever fics, ainda mais fanfics qualidade 100% original.

Por isso resolvi escrever para senhorita pessoalmente, Nicolle.

Querida, eu não tenho nem educação! Nem me apresentei

Olha só meu nome é _Yasmin_

Uma amiga minha (que também é autora) me chama de _Apple_

Isso por que eu gosto que me chamem de _Maça_

Eu acho que esse nome deve ser conhecido para você, talvez o nome de minha conta seja mais claro:

**Mia. 995**

Familiar, não?

Como _"Bar Stories"_ é familiar para mim, não?

Ou talvez _"No hospital",_ ou devo chamar de "_Eu te mato Emmett!" _?

Para sua informação a "segunda temporada" de _Eu te mato Emmett!_ está no ar, mas você não colocou por que o pessoal pediu uma fic com eles depois do parto de Rose, não é mesmo?

E _Prazer, Alice Cullen_ não é isso, certo?

Olha, sinceramente, eu deveria te xingar, te mandar para aquele lugar e rogar-lhe uma maldição. Mas eu não vou fazer isso. Não sou assim, mas vou te pergunta uma coisa garota:

Qual é a o seu problema?

Que _espécie_ de infantilidade é essa de me plagiar?

Pelo menos foram só duas, e devo ficar agradecida afinal eu adorei os comentários que mandaram para as _minhas_ historias.

Devo dizer que fiquei surpreendida quando uma leitora me falou de _Bar Stories_ no Nyah. Acho que deveria me sentir lisonjeada por seu plagio, afinal minhas historias foram tão boas que chegou a esse ponto.

É bom, não é? Quando você lê cada comentário dizendo o quão maravilhoso, hilariante e perfeito é o que você escreve. Mas isso, para você, acabou.

E eu vou te contar um segredinho:

É melhor ainda quando é **_você_** quem escreve =D, pena que não é seu caso =/

E pode deixar! Eu vou cuidar pessoalmente que isso acabe, amore =D

Foi um prazer falar contigo ;)

Até

Maça _|_

P.S: _"No hospital"?_ Não tinha titulo melhor não?"

* * *

Obrigada por lerem! Mandem review com suas opiniões, e as leitoras que tambem são autoras: Cuidado! Eu não esperava isso com as minhas historias, por isso olhou aberto ;D

Bom, quero que saibam que eu não vou parar de postar nada por estar indignada ou qualquer coisa do genero, minha raiva é muito bem canalizada nas minhas historias ;D

E se quiserem passem nas minhas outras historias, eu tenho comedias, romance, ação com sangue, poetica, e uma adpataçã é só passar no perfil

Até mais

Maça ;*


End file.
